sundndfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathers and Mothers
‘Head of Evocation, Alexander Albrek. Are one of your students of need of the Lord’s Light? Should I prepare myself for second degree burns? You really push them too hard sometimes...’ 'She pulls up a plain brown hood, her clothing simple and bland which contrasted strongly with her natural beauty. Looking more like she belongs in a noble's dress and carriage than a cleric's simple clothing. Somehow, it made her even more beautiful. Lisbeth was packing scrolls into her knapsack as the wizard steps into her office at the Order’s Great Hall in Neverwinter. Her commode small and sparsely furnished except for writing done in a childish script and a half empty jar of cookies. A tapestry of a Sun rising, a vase with a tulip. '‘I’m afraid not Sister, no well… I think it is best that you come with me.’ Albrek was young for his post, known for controversial teaching techniques and exposing his students to fire magic pretty early. She first got to know him healing burns for his eager students. He twiddles with his ears nervously as they walk in a hurry towards the large marble structure of the House of Knowledge, past corridors and lecture halls. Where in a small room, curled up in bed; a young boy was unconscious. ‘How long has he been this way?’ 'Sitting next to the boy, she places her hand over a scar on his shoulder, a black claw mark that responded with gentle trails of smoke as soon as she tried healing with magic. '‘A week or so, we’ve been sustaining him with a goodberry poultice and saline infusions but that scar… it’s beyond the arcane knowledge of the House. We've heard whispers of similar cases here and there...’ She thought they were just rumors, divine healing has come a long way ever since the Spires of the Morning started to standardize procedures and reagents for divine rituals in writing. A wound such as this is very strange, like a curse but unresponsive to usual methods for removing curses. She tried. ‘Well… I think he’ll pull through. I’ll recommend house visits from the clergy and addition of Yarrow ointment for the burns but I think I should bring this to the Order’s attention.’ She gets up, signs the Dawn symbol of Lathander and heads out, fingers tightening over her satchel. … ‘No, we’re already stretched thin as it is.’ 'Gabriel says as he walks by her, unusual to see him out of his usual Whitehawk armor. It was good to see him in civilian clothes and his hair tidy for once. His eyes still looked distant and tired. Hopefully he can put his days of field work behind him, even at his age he has seen more than most. Lisa was about to interrupt '‘You have that group but they are not of the Order, you got me in trouble with the forces at be on the last little adventure you all set out on…’ Gabriel sighs. He flips through a journal while walking, she twirls a lock of blonde hair in frustration. ‘Wait! Gabriel.’ She places a hand on his shoulder. They stand still in the middle of the marketplace, she leans in to whisper desperately. For all his stone walling... she knew this would work. ‘Please, the latest is a sick child. Who knows how many more bear the mark or why it’s there. We can get finances from the House of Knowledge they…’ ‘'They just want an unknown magic to lock up in their archives for Tyr knows what…’ '''He closes his eyes and drags a finger across them, the mark of justice. She then gives him the look, eyes bright and wide, urging him to do the right thing. '‘Look... all right, you investigate the source then you report back to me. You know how I worry about you.’ He looks up from his journal to extend a hand to her, but draws it back. ''''You really need to be more careful, and pay attention to things!' He says with concern. She smiles and runs off, waving a hand while stepping aside to narrowly dodge a rushing carriage in the busy streets. ‘Report back to me!’ Gabriel calls out as he gets out a scroll listing the duties of the day. … ‘Not if he’s coming.’ Robert Odi says as Lisa meets him in Malek’s Café. He had just dropped off his wagon filled with fresh lumber and hand picks herbs. A rose corsage pinned to his tunic while he lifts a large mug of ale. ‘You know, the rose is a nice touch.’ It didn’t match the large man at all, but it was sweet. Lisa thought to herself as she sits on a table outdoors with her old friend. ‘Yeah well, whatever makes the misses happy! She says it brings out the colour of my hair.’ Its hard to think of them both as married... time flies. She doesn't respond to his comment but he laughs as always, his large bear like chest heaving in that strange way of his while he laughs. ‘But seriously though, you know I’m always here for you Lisbeth. High Forest you said? Sure I can get you there, but why you need that salty dog out in the woods…’ She didn’t like being called Lisbeth, it reminded her of her father. She wags a finger. ‘James is a good sword and he has a keen eye, this isn’t the usual bust in and hit them until they stop moving kind of job Robert. It is as Gabriel says a purely investigative assignment.’ ' She imitates Gabriel, copying his noble accent. Robert raises an eyebrow and leans closer. '‘You know James isn’t his real name right? He used to have ties with the Zhenta…’ ‘After all Captain Blackwater has done for us you should be ashamed of yourself Robert. When you make a judgement about someone that shouldn’t be set in stone. There are always new beginnings and…’ ‘All right, all right, you and the misses going on and on about Lathander. I trust me gut and when it comes to fighting you need to know who’s standing by you.’ 'Lisa smiles, remembering his wife. She used to study at the Spire of the Morning with her. Robert was a guard at that time and did off jobs, from the first time she saw them together out in the courtyard she could tell that the man was serious. Robert was always honest. Lisa doesn’t respond sipping her tea as she contemplates and drifts away, remembering how Captain Blackwater agreed to smuggle them out of Waterdeep. Risking his life by turning against the people he was with that had ties with the Zhentarim. The Order paid him off but why would he take such a risk? No one leaves them, especially after there were rumors about an unknown crime lord who was unifying all the… '‘…and then I took his arm behind his back and you should have seen his face!’ She wasn’t paying attention to Robert’s story. ‘Come on, I already rented the horses.’ … Robert fastens his battle axe to his steed as he dismounts. Blackwater was leaning against the wall of a stable outside Waterdeep in the Outer City. Lisbeth dismounts and gives him a hug. ‘It’s good to see you James.’ She smiles. 'You too Lisa, I haven’t been receiving your letters you all must be busy back in Neverwinter. How’s Gabriel, still off hunting demons? Tell him he’s going to work himself to death eh? Ah, Robert!' 'Blackwater spoke quickly, but in a friendly way. ''Uh here we go again. '' Robert thinks to himself. He knew what was coming. '''You’ve put on a bit haven’t ya?’ '''Blackwater pinches his own almost completely flat abdomen and points at Robert’s belly with a cheeky smile. '‘At least I got some meat on me, I'm tall like a proper man and don’t look like some skeletal pirate.’ 'James Blackwater laughs, running a hand through his goatee. '‘Thanks for the compliment ya bastard, now come here and let me get some of that big bear warmth.’ He teases. Robert gets off the horse and half-heatedly accepts a hug from Blackwater. ‘Now enough of that’ Robert says as he breaks the hug. ‘Are we meeting the wizard as well?’ He looks up at the morning sun, they would have to be quick to avoid navigating the woods at night. ‘Albreck is the one who found the boy, he said he’d meet us in Little Calimshan. Last I saw him he said he needed supplies.’ says Lisa. They waste no time at the insistence of Robert and ride off. Robert trailed behind James and Lisa, they would follow the main road until they reach the little walled of mini city of Little Calimshan outside Waterdeep. ‘Have you asked about people with wounds that give off a shadowy mist like I asked James?’ 'Tightening his leather pauldron Blackwater shrugs. '‘We haven’t had any cases in Waterdeep or else the priests of Shar are keeping their lips sealed. A few sailors from down south said they heard of people like that, they call it ''the mark.’'' Lisa went over the cases with Robert, many would die from exhaustion before being seen by a healer. The case of the boy found by Albreck is recent, so it’s their best lead even if they have to ride out so far. ‘Why do you think Albrek wants to meet in Little Calimshan?’ Robert asks. ‘They have a Malek’s there.’ 'Robert brings his horse alongside the two. '‘What? Isn’t the one in Neverwinter the only one?’ ‘Little Calimshan as you say, proper name Medina, has the largest Malek’s in the realm. You’re in for a surprise my friend.’ Blackwater says as he urges his horse onward to the walls of Medina, a group of young children waving up at him. They seemed to recognize Blackwater as he greets more and more people as they go into the crowded Bazaar towards Malek's Cafe. Little Calimshan or Medina started out as a few houses outside the official city of Waterdeep in what is known as the Outer City. The Calishites built their own walled community with its own order and structure. The Outer City had no laws but the people here stuck to their own laws and order, with commerce being key. Lower streets had markets and the upper floors were connected by walkways. The little city never sleeps, with trade and cafes open until late at night. Malek’s Café here was huge, it dominated the Central Bazaar with outdoor seating with all creeds and races smoking from strange pipes and playing cards, chess and other games. Robert was tempted to join in on an arm wrestle but Blackwater leads them inside to a smaller inner area. ‘Malek! Peace be upon you brother.’ 'A man with Calishite garb stood behind a counter, smiling as he takes Blackwater’s arm in a handshake. The man had long hair and dark eyes, almost effeminate with androgynous features. His eyes were stone gray, the only similarities with the Malek they know from the café in Neverwinter. '‘Wait.’ 'Lisa says confused. '‘You are also Malek? I assume you are a large family. You’ve done well.’ 'She says innocently. '‘Something like that.’ Malek says as he gives them beautifully designed menus. ‘I’ll have the usual spice in my tea Malek.’ Blackwater says. ‘Straight to business then, your friend is waiting for you 't'hree inside. Please look over your selections before entering to make the process more efficient.’ 'He says plainly, his initial friendly demeanor changing to more precise speech as he snaps his fingers. Robert looks down to the ‘menu’ and the letters rearrange themselves. The appetizers become weapons, armor as main courses and the tea section has magical trinkets and oddities he barely understood. '‘Shall I get the Dessert menu Ahmed? We have fresh Wyvern Tail and Death Willow.’ Blackwater hushes Malek, stepping closer as the man blinks his eyes rapidly. ‘I’m Blackwater now, but I guess you Maleks have long memories.’ ‘You’ll always be Ahmed Bahr Aswad to us here, you’re amongst friends Blackwater. We do not permit their eyes to look into our affairs’ Malek says as he opens his arms wide, his robe sleeves hanging. Blackwater grunts.' ‘If not for the taxes you pay, we both know they take what they want. And they see what they will.’' Malek remains silent, looking at his hair''' in a hand mirror he slips out from under his sleeve. He looks to him. '''‘You should stop running Ahmed.’ Robert recognized Wyvern Tail, it’s a rare poison and very potent. He learned to avoid it when he found some growing out on the hills. I knew this guy was hiding something, I guess the ‘dessert menu’ is ''for all the illicit shady kind of supply. '‘'Sorry to interrupt'’ Lisa says with a smile. '‘We’re on urgent business, we’d like to see our friend as you say and we’ll be on our way.’''' Malek goes back to his cheerful smile and flamboyant demeanor ‘Of course my lady! But please have a look at our selection while you’re in there. I have this earing set that would match your hair perfectly. They also have a minor enchantment which will…’ Blackwater, or Ahmed, walks away ‘Bring your menus with you.’ '''He opens a bland wooden side door and steps in, only to vanish. The room on the other side was a simple spice closet. Malek looks to them with open excitement and waves for them to enter the spice closet. I hate this weird magic stuff Robert thinks to himself as Lisa nudges him aside with glee and goes in first. Robert holds tight to the menu and his axe before stepping in with a gulp. It was as easy as walking through a real doorway but his vision changes to a whole new room dominated by a large golden multifaced sphere surrounded by pillars. It was a spacious and extravagant room with wealthy customers lounging here and there each assisted by a salesman. ''''Welcome to Malek's, my name is Malek. Do you have a registration number with us?' Blackwater replies. 'Seventy seven Adder.' A large tome levitates in front of this Malek, he looked eerily similar to the one outside but had a shaved head. The tome's pages flip on their own and stop. 'Welcome back Ahmed Bahr Aswad. Twelve Heron is waiting for you in the rear seating area.' Malek smiles and leads them past the golden sphere. ‘I’ll join you shortly!’ Lisa says in an excited manner as she breaks off to go examine the sphere closer. … She drew up her hood to not draw too many eyes as she watched one of the customers. Watching a half-orc standing in front of the sphere, he had long flowing silk robes as he calls out. It wasn’t an exact sphere but composed of many hexagonal faces. The sphere rotates and spins on an axis. ‘I’ll have a black coffee, one pump of caramel.’ The sphere beeps and rotates, spinning until one of the faces stops in front of the orc. He looks to the menu then places his palm against the compartment, it slides open as he deposits a bag of coin into it. The compartment closes, the sphere hums and then it reopens. The orc draws a large two handed sword from the small compartment and smiles, clearly pleased with his purchase. Lisa looks to the menu and looks to the earrings of protection Malek mentioned. She figures you would have to call out the item on the ‘official’ menu for it to work. Earings of Protection correspond to… she shakes the menu and it reorganizes, then calls out the name. '‘Blueberry Pudding.’ '''The sphere spins and she opens the compartment counting out the gold coins and placing it in. ''I wonder how this works, are the items transported probably each compartment has a portal within or…. She then realizes that the sphere turns so her compartment would face downwards. Dropped into a portal then? ''It then revolved and her compartment stops in front of her, sliding open to reveal the earrings. She smiles and puts them on, it was rare for her to enjoy trinkets like this. She approaches the group with quick steps, Malek guided Blackwater and Robert to a corner of leopard skin couches in the back. There was Alexander Albrek, the Head of Evocation who informed her about the boy with the shadowy mark. He would be joining their party. '‘Ah, I see you managed to find your way in here. I thought I might meet you once I was done. Right, I have the supplies required. Shall we be off? I can show you where I found the boy.’ '''Alexander Albrek was waiting for them, fiddling with his ears as he packs his tomes and supplies. ' Blackwater smiled. ‘'This one’s efficient eh? Can’t we stay here longer and enjoy the accoutrements?'’''' Blackwater says as he reclines on a couch kicking his boots up on the table. Robert sighed. ‘'''Not now Blackwater, this place is way too dainty for my tastes anyways. What's an acordmant anyways?’ '''Lisa ponders for a moment. ‘'Before we go… do you have any insight what could have caused the mark on the boy? What are we looking for exactly?’ T'he wizard Albrek gets out a tome and components. '''‘The effect is certainly magical, contracts done by devils usually leave some mark but the evocative transforma… ‘'In common.’ '''Robert interrupted'. ‘The magic…’ Blackwater replies with a wink. Albrek continues oblivious to their retorts. '''‘the evocative transformation or residue is fiery or scorched in nature. This is a shadow mark if you will, possibly demonic but regardless… if we can pick up any weave altering remnants we can trace the source of the event that happened there. I could trace magical signals well but…’''' Blackwater waves to a walking by servant and picks up a goblet of wine and tips her before interrupting Albrek. ‘But you need someone to pick up physical traces. I was a bounty hunter in Calimshan before taking up naval transportation of materials and individuals…’ ‘You mean before you became a smuggler for the Zhentarim’ 'Robert says sternly, Blackwater’s smile turns serious. '‘Yeah well, I’ll help when we reach there.’ 'He runs his fingers through his hair, putting down the wine as he lowers his head a little looking around the room obviously not comfortable with Robert mentioning the Zhentarim so loudly. '‘Hush you two.’ '''Lisa quips. ‘Robert knows the woods he’ll get us there. I’ll make sure we’re all safe and friendly since it seems we might need it. I’m sure we’ll make a great team. Just like old times.’ She extends an open palm for their old group huzzah, Blackwater was staring into his drink, Robert had his arms folded glaring at Blackwater and Albrek was going through his text book before extending his palm just as she. withdraws her hand a bit dejected. ''It'll be my first time travelling with you all but...' '''Albrek starts to say Lisa huffs looking at Blackwater and Robert. ''What's with this two? '''‘Well then, let’s go!’ She departs.' '‘Nice earrings by the way. Its nice to see you in something other than that old monk's robe.’ Blackwater whispers as they are all about to leave, she smiles. But then gives a ‘hush you’ look as they leave Malek’s café and prepare their horses. It was still day light out, even though they reached Waterdeep early morning they had to be fast. Robert urges his horse onwards. … ‘'''This is where I found the boy.’ '''Albrek says as they reach a path by the high forest.‘'''I dare not enter the woods without permission from the elves.’ He finishes as Robert steps up to an area of bended grass where he assumed the boy collapsed. Blackwater kneels next to Robert and his glove flicks at a blade of grass. ‘Blood, a day old at most.’''' Robert looks to him. ‘'''Leave the woods to me sea dog.’ He was''' frustrated that he missed that little hint. '‘There, where the bushes have broken branches.’ '''Standing up he leads on, taking out his large two handed axe and cutting a path through the foliage. ‘'Do be careful Robert, the area around High Forest isn’t just any wood. The Wood Elves have grown aggressive in attempting to reestablish the…’ ‘Look my wife’s at home with my child, the faster this is over the faster I can get back.’ He says as he leads on, trying to focus on the details of the track. Why am I angry? Blackwater… Lisa trusts him but the way he easily slit the throat of that man on their last little ‘outing’ together. She didn’t see. We always try to keep the violence away from her if we can. She thinks this is just an honest adventure but she’s too innocent… Too trusting. It’s hard to trust people, that’s why I prefer the woods. So I can keep them safe. Out here, I know who I am, what I am dealing with. I can get away from it all... He takes a deep breath, almost smells the air of the woods and decides not to cut away at the next branch. Holding it aside for Lisa to pass and letting it go as Blackwater arrives. Smiling, he continues onwards. They pass through a creek where a stone was stained dark with blood, then they reached a small apple grove. ‘Apples? Out here… a village! This must be it.’ Lisa exclaims as she cheerfully reaches up to an apple. Robert stops her from taking a bite and uses a small knife to cut it open. ‘It’s bruised and ripe, it hasn't been picked in time...’ Worms wriggled within. They walked on further, the village was surrounded by wooden walls, it looked hand built. Houses modestly built and mostly from wood among the trees . Stacked at different elevations and dappled in the morning light. ‘I’ve heard of some humans living in High Forest, mostly rangers or druids. ''' '''This doesn’t seem to be a druidic enclave why would someone live all the way out here?’ Albrek says as he turns a corner and climbs up to peek into a house, then almost trips before his deep scholarly voice breaks into a yelp. Robert pulls him back and sees a skeleton, a knocked over stool next to it. ‘Some good honest folk only seek to live their lives in peace out here, may Lathander show them new beginnings…’ It seems his wife’s words brushed off on him a little. Blackwater steps forward and examines the bones. ‘'Teeth marks, too sharp and spaced to be from a human. Wolves? When did you say the boy was found?'’ Albrek stutters. ‘O..only just recently..’ ‘Strange for the bones to be so clean..’ Robert steps in. ‘No amount of wolves would eat like this, to much is missing and the bones are…’ ' Blackwater drags a finger across the skull, he examines his glove and it was blackened with ash. He takes the pommel of a dagger and smashes down onto the skull. Lisa covers her mouth. ''Have some resp...' As he does so he's surprised by a plume of smoke rising. 'Well I wanted to examine any remnants of brain but... Cracked bones turning to smoke...?' 'Lisa remarked it was similar to the smoke that rose from the boy's wounds. ''Keep searching for more corpses… or skeletons. Don’t wander too far.’ Blackwater says sternly. They went from house to house, the bodies were all dragged indoors. Some even left nail marks on the doorways, and all were devoid of flesh. Albrek prepared his ritual to detect magical remnants. His hand raises and he points to a direction, they follow him as they lead away from the center of town. Albrek rushes on and kneels. ‘Here.’ Robert steps up to see Albrek kneeling in the middle of black scorch marks on the ground. Blackwater climbs a nearby tree and looks down, whistling.‘'Look at this.'’ He pulls Lisa up the tree with him. The scorch marks made a black sun. ‘What happened here?’ Robert looks at the middle of the sun, small scorched skeletons of creatures he couldn’t identify. It smelled like rot and brimstone. ‘A ritual of some sort, maybe a summoning ritual. Life for life, but…’ He waves his hand over something invisible, as if his fingers were plucking at strings. ‘Something went wrong… Albrek said calmly, closing his eyes. ‘It should close and end if it was successful but this residium, this leak… whatever they were trying to do we should be grateful they were not successful.’ Robert growled. ‘Grateful that a whole village of innocent people were murdered?’ ‘'You know that’s not what he meant Robert.’' Lisa says calmly. ‘Look at this…’ Blackwater says as he kneels at the black circle that made the sun. ‘Can you read this Lisa?’ … Lisa knelt next to Blackwater, moving her long blonde hair aside. The black sun… it almost looks like Lathander’s symbol but… perverted. This place gives me the chills. She traces her fingers over where Blackwater pointed, the ash cleared but letters still remained almost burnt into the ground. It looks like Celestial…? No… Something that came from Celestial but also changed. ‘'This… it looks almost elven but those letters. There, the I is almost twisted. If it is elven it is ancient but what do you think Albrek?'’ The wizard ran his fingers through his beard. ‘I have a good memory and from the lectures back in the House of Knowledge some tomes had High Elven, this is similar but… we must ask someone of elven lineage or an expert I suppose..’ Albrek raises a finger in the air and searched through his large backpack decorated amusingly with little colorful badges. Opening a tome that he handles carefully which had an example of High Elven. ‘See the way it looks? I remember asking an Elven attaché sent to teach a class to decipher an old text which he refused because it was ‘purely out of curiosity and not to serve good’ High Elves are stingy when it comes to their culture but they cannot look away from a just cause.’ Blackwater smiled. ‘I don’t know, a lot of people look away from just causes. Especially if they’re tucked away hidden in the middle of nowhere.’ Robert was about to respond. ‘Before dark then, let’s go back to the horses. They must be thirsty.’ They had left them when the woods got too thick, she was worried about them being alone in the woods. Deciding that Evereska was probably near enough to reach by the next day if they camped, it was across the High Forest but they could go around. They were probably closer to the Halfway Inn outside Evereska than any of the other cities. Just as they were about to reach the horses Blackwater put a hand on her shoulder ‘Listen.’ A soft pained whiney, a horse? Oh no! I hope they’re all right! She starts to rush off but Robert holds out an arm and goes ahead with his axe drawn. They pass branches which blocked their view to the small clearing where they left the horses, only one was left as it was tugging at its restraits, a wild look on his eyes. Lisa broke through and gently put a hand on the frightened beast. ‘Lisa! Get back!’ Blackwater yelled. The horse looked at her. Calming slightly, before she looked down and there was blood trickling at her feet. The horse looked at her, eyes wide in pain and fear. She took a step back and raised her pendant of the rising sun. … Blackwater tapped Robert on the shoulder and they understood each other. He may act like an innocent woodsman but this man has killed before, he understands. Blackwater drew his saber and ran towards the black figure, Robert Odi by his side with the battleaxe. He was faster but knew to let Robert take point, he was a bear when charging. Pointing with his sword to where he saw the creature leap from the side of a tree and claw at the horse. It retreated back into the woods. I need to flank it. Robert charged forward and hacked at the branches. Blackwater moves behind the trees and then stops, slowing down to creep around at a wide angle. Hearing Robert roar from behind the trees. ... Lisa! ‘'Back demon! I will rend you!'’ No.. no… Don’t get too angry. He had to protect Lisa but he gave up his old ways. He could feel the rage building again. She would remind him to recite the scripture when he would get angry. His wife holding his hand. Large fingers tightened around his axe. Turning by a tree before he felt something swipe at his arm. The claws dug into his flesh and he roared. In the dawn he raises the axe and he felt the blood pumping in his head, he couldn’t even see what his enemy was. At the end of the darkness, over the blackest seas he felt his muscles rip and tear as he brings the axe down powerfully on the beast. A creature of flesh and darkness with long claws.Blood sprayed into his eyes. The sun rises, and the way is clearer RAAAAAA! He can’t stop himself yelling as he cut and cut and cut at whatever it was. He saw the dead soldiers, the young boy standing at the doorway, praying to Lathander. His axe bloody from the boy’s father that he had just murdered, in the name of a noble Lord that he served for money. A soldier, a merchant of death. There is only one Lord of the morning, and he shall bring a new beginning to the righteous. ‘I WILL END YOU.’ 'He felt his axe strike against the hard claws of this fiend. … ''Good, always a reliable distraction Robert. Blackwater ran across behind the pair locked in combat, grabbing a branch and lifting himself up to examine the creature, letting his saber hang from a strap and drawing two daggers. The creature was raising its long claws to block Robert, it was lithe and agile like a tall thin and hunched human but with spines growing all over its body, demonic…it’s face was just a toothy bloody maw and sharp teeth. Wings covered with spines were folded over its body. I must make sure to injure its wings just in case it flies, one and two will land here. The third will impact its spine right where it usually causes paralysis or humans, but the proportions are off. He ponders for a moment about the best location before taking action. Leaping off the branches he tosses both daggers at its wings, then the third piercing the vertebrae, clean hit. Off by a margin, the toxin will take too much time to work. If it works at all in such a beast. It howls in pain and turns to look at him. Extending its arm to launch spines at Blackwater, he rolls into the grass and takes one in the leg. Pulling a spine out before using a nearby branch to pull himself up as spines impale the tree trunk. Blackwater draws his saber. He then smiles, It turned away from Robert, its fucked. … '''DON’T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY! He brings his axe down on the beast’s neck as it shrieks, then it gargles a low guttural otherworldly groan before dodging to the side. It tries to flap its wings but fails a dagger flying out, before just leaping onto Robert. He feels himself fall to the ground. Its jaws open and he stares into the darkness of its mouth. The shock of the fall made his rage slow down, sharp teeth shone in the darkness. I am a murderer, I deserve this… I’m sorry Sigmund. ‘''Lux pas vobis, inveniet fidem… Robert…’ His wife…? No.. Lisa… A glowing figure was embracing Robert, the beast’s jaws dug into its shoulders. It had the face of Lisa as the spiritual being smiled at him, light erupting from the wound on its shoulder. The beast pulls back from the light and the spiritual being lifts Robert to his feet. Lisa appears from the trees raising the symbol of Lathander. The spiritual guardian fades as it brushes a hand across Robert’s wounded face, smiling. Robert thought of his boy and wife waiting for him and raised his axe, throwing the large battle axe at the retreating demon as it spins and shines impaling its back and pinning the beast to a tree. It shrieks, shadowy claws digging into the tree as its leaves fall all over the dying demon, covering the corpse of the demon in burnt black leaves. Albrek rushes forward and casts magic missile at the corpse. ‘It’s dead.’ Blackwater says as he drops from the tree that the demon was impaled to. Examining the shadowy mark left on the trunk of the now dead tree left by the demon’s claws. ‘You ok Robert?’ Blackwater calls out. Robert looks to Lisa and slaps her on the back. '‘Thanks to this one.’ ‘Shush you, you’re wounded.’ She heals him as Albrek and Blackwater examine the corpse. '''‘A spinagon or spined devil.’ Albrek says as he opens a tome. Blackwater kicks at the corpse ‘This one looks a bit weird mate, look at how one wing is larger than the other.’ ‘'It does seem malformed, could this be our culprit regarding the village?’' Albrek sighs the question ‘I don’t know, a few good lads could stop one of these. There are probably…’ Lisa interrupts Blackwater. ‘You mean there are more of these beasts out here? The horses…’ Lisa exclaims as she goes forward, following a trail of blood there were three dead horses with their guts torn out down a hill. The creature has dragged them to a small creek where it was probably feasting on them. Their blood mixing in with the slow trail of water drifting down moss covered rocks. ‘'Gluttunous git this one, he ate a little from all three and was going back for the fourth.’ '''Blackwater says as he looks to the horses. ‘'Now how the fuck are we going to get out of here without our bloody ho…’''' Just then a voice spoke out. ‘Please, humans, four of you. Don’t move, we have archers aimed at you all.’ A calm refined voice called out as he steps out from a mist rising above the creek. The three dead horses beneath it as he kneels down at their corpses. An elf in fine clothing, lightly gilded armor and a shining slightly curved sword. The narrow beam of light shone down on him, making him seem almost divine. ‘Thank you for slaying the creature responsible but those I am with have questions for you to answer. They are in the trees, please... look in my direction. Some will descend to tie your arms. Do not resist, I beg you.’ He opens his palms and raises them. Letting his sword fall gently to his side. … ‘Is this how you ask questions Elf?’ Robert grunted as they had their hands tied and brought to a clearing where a single tent was set up. He could hear rustling at the tree tops, the tall trees blocking out the sun and letting only shafts of light through. They only got to see the one Elf who initially spoke to them, he was on the floor of the forest as he examined the party. For a long while he spoke up to the leaves, before sitting in front of the tent as he asked the party questions, pausing occasionally to listen to unheard rustling in the trees. They told him why they were here and Albrek was quick to mention that they needed help deciphering something. The polite elf with the sword and fine armor hears their tale. ‘I believe the truth in your words. There is no malice in your hearts. I will help, surely the source of this evil..’ The Elf spoke calmly and with total conviction, he sounded sure of his words. Just then another elf joins the polite one with the sword. She leaped down from the trees with her bow still drawn. Before she left the tall tree next to the tent she was invisible. Rising up and pointing the bow at the party. This one was shorter, had darker skin and black knotted hair, her armor covered in leaves. ‘Elamaen…ter Cin are hi onlui na help, ú woods are Or-tel-quessir’ She says sternly in Elvish. The taller polite male runs his fingers through his hair. ‘I am here only by permission of the Or-tel-quessir, the High Forest is Wood Elven domain. They…’ The elf which she referred to as Elamaen tries to reply but she interrupts him in common. ‘I can speak for myself. Humans, we allowed the people of Hawthorn residence because they understood the old ways. Now you come not long after their death, a stranger brought their demise and we are slow to trust here. Foul magic taint the woods, every wound must be burnt out! The Elder already mourns the child tainted, we had to burn the roots...'’ Elamaen puts a hand on her shoulder, his palms open as he pulls her aside gently and whispers in Elvish. She just nods. Relaxing her bow arm. ‘Bor n Bor, a… hand for a hand.’ She says. The high elf, Elamaen steps forward. 'Show me this text you need translated, and then I will escort you to the perimeter of the woods.' He opens his palm and an unseen elf unties Albrek's bonds, he rummages in his comically large rucksack before extracting the scroll he copied. Elamaen slowly takes the scroll and the rest have their bonds undone. 'Just a moment.' He takes a seat on a stool outside his tent while pouring himself a cup of tea. Looking out of place in the middle of the clearing, with his ceramic teapot and fine furniture inside the tent. He puts down his cup of tea. 'I see, this is problematic. Do you know any High Elves in your city? Neverwinter, correct?' 'Well...' Albrek stutters. 'I..I guess Toriel, the Scribe of Oghma's aid looks similar to you but why...' 'You will return to Neverwinter, and give this to Toriel son of Ardehel Teltholdar. In exactly three days time as the moon waxes you will be with Toriel and you shall know what you seek.' Elamaen says as he continues sipping his tea. He gives Albrek a round marble stone with an image of a eye on it. One of the Wood Elves runs up to him. 'My apologies, they caught a trail of one of the spinagon hunting in the southern woodlands. I must slay it.' ' He stands up and goes into his tent, lifting his sword off its mantle. Placing it carefully in its scabbard. ''You will be escorted out of the woods.' The stern wood elf woman returns, falling next to Robert. 'Would you all just stop with the jumping out of the trees? Its unsettling.' She raises an eyebrow to him. 'Excuse me.' Lisa quips. 'The people of Hawthorn, all those dead people... they deserve to be buried.' 'The people of Hawthorn did not follow your Gods woman, the Elder will take them back to the Mother in due time. So is and will always be our way. Waste not more of my time. Come here, all of you. Stand by this tree.' They all do as she says, Lisa biting her lower lip in frustration. Albrek dropping a book as he scurries to join them. 'Eluviel, nistari, ''drathor terandel.'' The woman says as she closes her eyes. The party look to each other in confusion before branches go down from the tall trees, sweeping them up. The branches and trees bent as they were lifted up and passed from branch to branch. The four too bewildered to react as they were lifted up, and up, swept across the tree tops. Brought up to the sun as the leaves moved them rapidly along the canopies. Suddenly they were back outside High Forest. They all bent over gasping from shock. ''We still don't have any fucking horses...' Adrian sighs. ... The party made hiked their way to the nearest road where they paid a passing merchant carrivan to take them to Neverwinter. They agreed to take them to the main road where they joined another caravan heading north. 'What was all that about? All this just to translate something scribbled in the ash...' Robert grunts as they sat outside the Malek's Cafe in Neverwinter. Mulling over their drinks as the four of them rested after their long journey. 'Well, Toriel should be getting to work soon. We should do as that elf says.' 'We don't have any other leads, is the Order compensating us for this by the way?' Blackwater asks. 'Now's not the time to ask about... Ah, I forgot to update Gabriel.' Lisa remembers. 'You three go to this Toriel. I'll meet you back here at sunset. No paperwork, no compensation.' She says sternly to Blackwater as he shrugs. The three men walked back to the House of Knowledge and Albrek guided them to the great library. Students whispered as they passed. 'That's Albrek the scorcher.' ''Robert smiles ''That's some nickname Albrek, looking at you one wouldn't think that you'd have such a bad ass nickname.' Albrek just nervously tugs at his ears as he leads them onwards. ''I tend to get carried away sometimes, its all for their education.' ' They enter a grand library where a gnome clerk looks up from a tall table with his spectacles before lazily returning to his books recognizing Albrek. ''Good afternoon Profess..' '''The gnome waves him away before flipping a page. ''Professor Bumbleterry isn't the most communicative.' Albrek says nervously as he leads them down corridors of books to a side office. He knocks the door once before opening. There, a young looking Elf was standing on a pile of books stacked haphazardly before he jumps to another stack to carry books off from a high shelf. 'Ah, Albrek.' Toriel says as he leaps off the stack of books and lands gracefully in front of Albrek. 'I'm sick and tired of seeing elves leap.' Blackwater whispers to Robert which makes him chuckle. 'Toriel, Hi.. I mean hello, greetings sorry, but do you know what this is?' Albrek shows him the marble stone with the eye on it given to him by Elamaen. Toriel's face goes paler as he examines it. They explain how they got this and maybe they can help them translate something. 'Not me Albrek, this is a summons from the Oracle of Evereska. She will meet you in reverie. I must prepare, meet me at my house when the moon waxes... that'll be..' 'Two days.' Blackwater says. 'Yes.. well.. please leave I must prepare myself.' They leave the room a bit frustrated. 'These damn elves are so cryptic!' Robert raises his voice. Which causes Professor Bumbleterry to appear in from around a bookcase, pointing his gnomish finger at them as they are enveloped in a bubble of silence. He then folds his arms angrily as they slowly walk out of the library escorted by the easily agitated gnomish professor. ... Albrek knocks on the door of Toriel's house. A rather well made stone building in the middle of an upper class district. Behind him were Blackwater, Robert, Lisa... and Gabriel. Lisa explained that he wanted to hear this important message and see their progress in the investigation himself. Worried they might be going off track. 'So... nice weather today.' Blackwater points up at the bright moon as Gabriel glances at him. 'Do I know you mister...?' 'Blackwater, James Blackwater.' 'You just look like someone who...' Gabriel had his armor on, his gauntlet tightening around his rapier's belt before the door opens. Toriel opens the door, with bags under his eyes. 'Ah, please, yes. It is time finally, come in.' He leads them to a large entry hall where fine furniture was shifted to the sides of the room. In the middle was a silk throw pillow and behind it piles of tomes and scrolls. The middle of the room was empty except for a marble altar, beautifully crafted with gold engravings of Elvish letters on the side. 'Please, I prepared three pillows but let me..' He goes to the back of the room getting three pillows from a fine sofa before sitting down behind the altar. The pillows arranged in front of the altar in a semi circle. Gabriel raises an eyebrow. 'What is this Lisa?' 'I'm not sure, but the man who instructed us was from Evereska, we can trust them.' Albrek with some excitement at this arcane ritual sits on the floor first, joined by Blackwater and Lisa as Robert and Gabriel look at each other before joining them. Gabriel clearly not suited to sitting on the floor. Toriel goes to sit before dimming the candles in the room. 'I will go into reverie, then the oracle will speak.' He starts humming before chanting phrases in Elvish, his eyes roll to the back of his head and they turn white. The candles in the room snuff out and for a moment they are enveloped in darkness before a gentle warm light falls on the altar. Toriel stands and walks to the altar. The five of them sitting in front of it on the floor. 'Good evening, be not alarmed. This must be strange to you.' A woman's voice echoed from Toriel's lips. The voice seemed elderly beyond measure but calm and collected. Toriel's features softening, but his eyes still white. His masculine Elvish features shifting in the mystical light to sometimes show traces of an elderly elven woman's face. Lisa is about to speak but the figure at the altar raises an open palm. 'Please, allow me to finish. This will not last long. The script you have brought to our attention is High Elven, but twisted. It is a language with a dark taint and best not spoken out loud. The script contains names, names I cannot speak of, for some have great power...' Toriel, or the Oracle places her hands on the altar. Hanging her head low. 'Many years ago, my people sought to make a home for themselves. A dimension closer to the Gods. They had a culture and magics so advanced it would put any in Toril to shame. Magic is space, it is the Weave around us, the realm we all collectively inhabit.' 'The oracle raises a hand and plucks at invisible strings in the air. ''That was the cause of the first Sundering, my people are a shadow of what they once were. We flew too close to the sun. Even the noble Elves sought power beyond what any mortal should have. These names... are of people who are trying to do the same. To control dimensions, but not through arcane study. Through darkness...' 'Images of the skeletons and shadows flashed through Lisa's mind. Of a hand bringing down a dagger in sacrifice to something dark and unknown, whispers, wagging tongues and dark rituals. ''A God controls a dimension, a plane of existence, they do so because they symbolize something. The land of Toril is for existence, the other realms are for charity, hope, invention, darkness, justice, murder... but... but these names. They seek their own place among the Gods. Of those sucessful, I cannot repeat their names but there is one. The one you are looking for, Spellseer, Janus Spellseer.' Albrek speaks out. 'Janus? He is a famous author, he wrote on Dimensional Travel and is a widely respected arcane...' 'Furthermore the Spellseers are nobility.' Gabriel responds. 'From Tethyr.' ' ''He is the one responsible for the destruction in High Forest, the more we can prevent from trying to attain this unnatural power the better. The only continuum in the many planes of existence, between Gods and all the mortal lives in the universe is the eternal struggle between light... and dark.' ... Just then the light fades and then the candles reignite. Albrek goes to reach for the parchment that he transcribed from the ritual site in High Forest. If they are names, I can finally try to figure out the runic transcription myself. They have no meanings, they are just letters corresponding... If I can find Janus Spellseer then the translation would be easy. I.. I just have to know. They won't question it, they assume me incapable as always. He picks up a tome and drops it as he bends over while tugging his ears, flipping open the book and acting like he just dropped it accidentally. His eyes scanned over the letters, mirroring and converting as a list of letters trail in his mind. His eyes darting over imagined letters to start forming the names, focusing on JANUS SPELLSEER... That's not enough letters... There.. the Elven J is very unique... There we go.. J.. A... N.. I need more... they will have to do... Then the next name.. X..A.N..A.A..R? Next one.. ..S.T?.R..A.., A..R..O.. Just then Toril puts a hand on Albrek's shoulder. Albrek looks up at him as he slips the book away back into his bag. The others were busy talking and discussing their plans to go to Tethyr and investigate Janus Spellseer. 'We have no evidence other than what this oracle told us.'''' '''Blackwater sighs.